


I have no name for this it was just me purely being a self-indulgent idiot

by Thunderfire69



Series: Random Avengers shit that I’ll probably never write anything like it again [1]
Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: In this house we deny the existence of Infinity War, It’s the Worried Brothers™️, Other, Self-indulgent fic of Loki and Thor worrying about each other, They’re just being good brothers, Thotnos does not exist here, Unless you’re from the IronStrange discord you guys are all cool, btw all you Thorki shippers can get the fuck of my fics, like I mean mostly Thor just not mentioning he was stabbed in the back, no beta we die like men, slight angst???, that’s literally all that this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Loki and Thor are good brothers who worry about each other.So of course they bother to check on each other after the events of Ragnarok.





	I have no name for this it was just me purely being a self-indulgent idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This was born bc I was watching Ragnarok and thought “Wait wouldn’t Loki be worried about Thor? I mean he saw him missing an e y e”  
> And then I remembered Hela stabbed Thor in the back  
> And then I also realised Thor would worry about Loki and not about himself  
> And this happened  
> This is pure self-indulgence.  
> Also if any of you can think of a proper title for this that’d be great

After the fight with Hela and the destruction of Asgard, Thor only felt two things; agonising pain in multiple places, and a deep concern and worry for his brother, Loki.

The last time he’d seen Loki was when he’d sent him off to Odin’s vault, to retrieve the crown of Surtur and put into the eternal flame and to trigger Ragnarok.

Thor forced himself to focus on the task at hand, however, diligently tying the bandage tightly. 

Now that the stab wound Hela had so thoughtfully given him was wrapped up and the bleeding staunched, he looked up at himself in the mirror, unable to repress a shudder at the sight of his now-short hair and his missing eye.

Sighing, Thor gently placed the awaiting eye patch over the place where his right eye had been, turning this way and that to see how fit.

He sighed a second time as the worry for Loki’s safety returned, but again he repressed it, focusing on his own reflection.

 

Since the battle for Asgard, Loki only felt two things; a mixture of fear and worry for 

Thor- the last time he’d seen him he’d been missing an eye- and a massive amount of guilt. 

The guilt was for all the things he’d done- every little move he’d made against Thor.

Casting the spell over Odin, impersonating their father, attempting to betray Thor on Sakaar- all of it.

He regretted it all bitterly.

During the battle, Loki had surprisingly not sustained any wounds at all.

But he knew Thor had- Thor  _ definitely  _ had.

Loki had seen him standing there with a missing  _ eye. _

Now, Loki stood aboard the ship, outside of Thor’s room. 

He raised a hesitant hand up to the door handle, and after a moment of his hand just staying there, still in the air, he grasped the handle, and opened the door.

“It suits you,” Loki said after a moment, spotting the eyepatch that Thor was now wearing with a small pang of worry and guilt.

 

Thor turned, smiling faintly when he spotted Loki.

“Thanks.” He picked up a small jar in his hand, tossing it up into the air and catching it again. “If you were here, I might even hug you.” He tossed the jar half-heartedly at Loki, who, to Thor’s surprise, moved his hand to catch it.

With a small smile, Loki replied, “I am here.”

Feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at the fact that his brother looked unharmed, Thor crossed the room and, without a second thought, pulled Loki into a gentle hug.

He felt Loki hug back, and was sent sprawling into a memory of the last time they had ever held each other like this; way back when they were kids, before all of Loki’s betrayals, before all of the chaos that had led to this point.

Thor pulled away, put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and finally voiced his thoughts.

“Brother, are you alright?”

 

Taken slightly aback by the question, Loki took a few moments to speak.

“I’m fine. You should be worrying about yourself.” Loki took a moment to quickly look over Thor, subconsciously checking him for any serious-looking wounds.

“I lost an eye. I think I’ll live.” 

Loki looked up, but Thor wasn’t quite meeting his gaze, and Loki felt that something was off, though he didn’t try to press the matter.

“If you’re sure you’re alright, then I’m not going to argue,” Loki said with a nonchalant shrug, though he felt like doing the complete opposite to what he had spoken aloud.

“And you’re sure you aren’t injured?” Thor’s gaze flicked over Loki’s face, seeming to study it as if some part of his expression could give away that he was feeling pain of some sort.

“I’m not injured. Remarkably.” Loki smiled slightly, before the grin dropped from his face. “I’m sorry, brother.”

 

“For what?” Thor could think of multiple things, but he honestly couldn’t care less about receiving an apology at this moment.

“For… everything.” Loki’s gaze shifted downwards, his head dropping slightly. “For all my betrayals. For casting that spell over our father. For all of it.”

“It’s okay. I’ve already forgiven you, brother.” Thor shot a friendly smile at Loki as his brother looked up again.

“You… you have?”

“Of course. You are my brother, after all.” Thor put his arm around Loki’s shoulders, then had to drop it as it pulled at the wound in his back. 

A hiss forced its way from his throat at the pain, and almost immediately a worried Loki was there, helping to support him by letting Thor lean against him.

 

“I did ask if you were alright,” Loki tried to joke, but worry forced its way into his tone.

“It’s nothing,” Thor replied, trying to wave Loki off, who didn’t budge. “Just a small stab wound.”

“A stab wound?!?” Loki’s voice rose in pitch. “And you thought this wasn’t worth mentioning?”

Thor shrugged. “It’s only small, and it will heal quickly.”

“You still didn’t  _ mention  _ it!” Loki’s voice shook, with both anger and worry. He’d only really just reconciled with his brother, and he wasn’t about to let anything separate them this quickly.

Even if he was probably overreacting about the wound.

No, he couldn’t be. Thor got  _ stabbed  _ for God’s sake.

He carefully put an arm around his brother’s torso, and helped him across the room to sit him down on his bed.

 

“I swear, I’m fine,” Thor tried to argue as he sat down, but gave up when the pain made him hiss again.

He felt the bed dip slightly as Loki sat down beside him.

“I can tell you’re not,” his brother said quietly.

“Well, I will be. In a few days.” Thor turned to give Loki a small smile. “Nothing I can't handle.”

“As long as you’re sure you’ll be okay.”

“I thought you said it was better to let sentiment burn?”

“Ha ha very funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is but  
> It’s me being self-indulgent okay
> 
> Who am I kidding everything I write is self-indulgent (except for the Titan oneshot)
> 
> Please leave me comments I want to devour them with my Heimdall eyes


End file.
